worldwartwowikiaorg-20200214-history
Yakovlev UT-1
The Yakovlev UT-1 (Russian: УТ-1) was a single-seater trainer aircraft used by the Soviet Air Force from 1937 until the late 1940s. Development The UT-1 was designed as a single-seater advanced trainer and aerobatic airplane by the team led by Alexander Sergeevich Yakovlev. The first prototype, designated the AIR-14, was flown in early 1936.[1] The AIR-14 was a small low-winged monoplane with a fixed tailwheel undercarriage, with a welded steel fuselage and a wooden wing. After some changes, the AIR-14 was accepted for production. Among other improvements, the 75 kW (100 hp) Shvetsov M-11 radial was changed to the more powerful 86 kW (115 hp) M-11G. The plane received the designation UT-1 (uchebno-trenirovochnyi {учебно-тренировочный}, primary/advanced trainer); despite this designation, it was not suitable for primary training. The UT-1 was used as a transitional type between the UT-2 and fighters like the I-16. It was not easy to fly, requiring precise piloting, thus forming an ideal intermediate between basic trainers and the maneuverable but tricky to fly I-16. In 1939 the plane was modified by moving the engine 26 cm (10 in) forward, which improved its handling. During production, the 112 kW (150 hp) M-11E engine was also used. Soviet pilots broke several records on the UT-1 before the war, some on its floatplane variant. In total, 1,241 aircraft were built between December 1936 and 1940.[1] Germans inspecting UT-1During World War II, from 1941, the UT-1 was also used for reconnaissance. Some were used as improvised combat machines, after fitting with underwing machine guns or even 2 unguided rockets. In February 1942, about 50 UT-1 were converted in workshops as improvised ground attack planes UT-1B (УТ-1б), fitted with two machineguns and 2-4 rockets. They were next used in the Black Sea Fleet aviation in Sevastopol and Caucasus. The survivors were disarmed in December 1942. Variants There were a large number of variants, the most numerous or noteworthy were:- *'AIR-14' - Prototype of UT-1 *'AIR-18' - UT-1 with a 104 kW (140 hp) Renault Bengali 4 inline engine and closed canopy, retractable undercarriage. *'AIR-21' (Ya-21, UT-21) - UT-1 with 164 kW (220 hp) Renault Bengali 6 engine, tested in 1938-39, fixed undercarriage. *'UT-1b' - Wartime attack version with 2 x ShKAS machine guns and 2 or 4 RS-82 rockets. *'UT-1E' - (UT-1(15) For tests at TsAGI (sometimes confused with AIR-15, which was not a variant of UT-1). *'UT-1 Floatplane' - with M-11Ye engine which later became standard in the majority of UT-1's. Operators ;Soviet Union *Soviet Air Force *Soviet Naval Aviation ;China *Chinese Nationalist Air Force Specifications (UT-1 with M-11Ye) Data from Gordon 2005 and Gunston 1995 General characteristics *'Crew:' 1 *'Length:' 5.75 m (18 ft 10 in) *'Wingspan:' 7.3 m (23 ft 11 in) *'Height:' 2.34 m (7 ft 8 in) *'Wing area:' 9.58 m2 (103 ft2) *'Empty weight:' 429 kg (946 lb) *'Gross weight:' 597.5 kg (1,317.5 lb) *'Powerplant:' 1 × Shvetsov M-11Ye, 111 kW (150 hp) Performance *'Maximum speed:' 257 km/h (160 mph) *'Range:' 670 km (419 miles) *'Service ceiling:' 7,120 m (23,360 ft) *'Rate of climb:' 7.4 m/s (1,457 ft/min) Armament *2 x 7.7mm ShKAS machine guns (Attack version) *2 or 4 x RS-82 (Raketnyy Snaryad) (Attack Version) See also ;Related development *Yakovlev UT-2 ;Related lists *List of Interwar military aircraft Notes #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yakovlev_UT-1#cite_ref-Gunston_Russian_p457_0-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yakovlev_UT-1#cite_ref-Gunston_Russian_p457_0-1 ''b] Gunston 1995, 457 References *Gordon, Yefim. (1989). OKB Yakovlev. London: Ian Allan. pp. 36 to 45. *Gunston, Bill (1995). The Osprey Encyclopedia of Russian Aircraft 1875-1995. London: Osprey. Category:Aircraft designed in the Soviet Union